C'est le pays joyeux des vampires heureux
by Hinaa
Summary: Une partie d'échec et un gage pour le perdant... Ca ne peut qu'être divertissant. OS


**_Hey =D_**

**_Voici un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture et à plus bas ; )_**

* * *

><p><strong>O.S. : C'est le pays joyeux des vampires heureux...<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

- T'as triché ! Je suis sûr que t'as triché !

Em' venait de perdre aux échecs contre Jasper. Encore. Cependant cette fois-ci, pour rendre la partie plus intéressante, Jazz avait proposé que le perdant aie un gage. Emmett avait bien sûr immédiatement accepté. Ils avaient également décidé de le choisir un jour à l'avance pour qu'ils soient prêts à le faire directement après avoir joué. Emmett, persuadé qu'il allait gagner, avait laissé à Jasper le choix du gage. D'ailleurs, je dois bien avouer que j'ignorais qu'il avait autant d'imagination : le perdant devrait interpréter le générique d'une émission pour enfants... Dans le costume du personnage principal de cette émission. Et étant donné que c'était Emmett qui decrait s'y coller, ça allait sûrement être très divertissant (**N/byme : Je confirme...)**

- Em', pour la 21ème fois, je n'ai pas triché, dit Jazz. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas faire le gage.

- Je vais le faire ! Mais je suis profondément blessé que mon propre frère m'oblige à me ridiculiser ainsi, répliqua Emmett de façon mélodramatique en mettant sa main sur son coeur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, répondit Jasper. De plus, je pense que tu es le vampire de mieux placé pour savoir que le ridicule ne tue pas.

- Puisque tu insistes tant, je vais le faire ton stupide gage ! Allez dans le jardin, je vous y rejoindrai.

Nous sortîmes donc de la maison et nous attendions Emmett lorsque j'interrogeai Edward :

- Il prépare quoi cette fois-ci ?

J'étais curieuse, mais également méfiante. Ce qui était logique étant donné que la dernière fois qu'Em' avait fait des siennes, je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras sur le toit de la villa alors qu'il s'était déguisé en Superman. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait, c'est assez haut.

- Je ne sais pas, me répondit Edward.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Il me cache ses pensées.

Je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Cependant, je me demandais quel était le truc d'Emmett pour cacher ses pensées.

- Et quelle est sa méthode ?

- Il cite toutes les équipes de baseball des États-Unis dans l'ordre alphabétique

- Logique. Emmett restera toujours Emmett, dis-je. Alice, tu sais ce qu'il nous prépare ? Ajoutai-je.

- Non, son avenir est flou. Il ne prend pas de décision concrète, sûrement pour qu'on aie la surprise.

À ce moment là, une musique commença (http(:)/(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=N5Ae4JVRiu8) et Em' sortit de la villa. Il était vêtu d'un costume de Casimir... (**N/byme : Casimir ? La classe ^^)(N/A : Et ouais...)** Avec des baskets et des gants en laine oranges. Apparemment, il n'avait pas trouvé les 'pattes' qui allaient avait le déguisement. Nous eûmes a peine le temps de nous remettre de sont arrivée fracassante qu'Emmett entamait les paroles de la chanson avec une voix assez aigüe censée imiter celle d'un enfant tout en montant sur la nouvelle table de jardin d'Esmé.

_Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants  
>Dans l'île aux enfants<br>__C'est tous les jours le printemps  
>C'est le pays joyeux des <em>vampires _heureux  
><em>Il avait évidemment pris la liberté de modifier un peu le refrain. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour toute la chanson._  
>Des monstres gentils<br>Oui c'est un paradis_

Il commença à danser aussi gracieusement que lui permettait son encombrant costume. Ou , plus exactement, il se balançait d'un côté à l'autre en agitant les bras.

_Ce jardin n'est pas loin  
>Car il suffit d'un peu d'imagination<br>Pour que tout, tout près de vous  
>Poussent ces fleurs, ces rires et ces chansons<em>

_Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants  
>Dans l'île aux enfants<br>C'est tous les jours le printemps  
>C'est le pays joyeux des <em>vampires _heureux  
>Des monstres gentils<br>Oui c'est un paradis_

_Si seulement vos parents  
>Avaient envie de vivre dans notre île<br>Tout serait beaucoup plus gai  
>Et pour chacun la vie serait plus facile<em>

Désormais, il tournait sur lui-même tout en continuant de faire bouger ses bras de gauche à droite.

_Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants  
>Dans l'île aux enfants<br>C'est tous les jours le printemps  
>C'est le pays joyeux des <em>vampires_ heureux  
>Des monstres gentils<br>Oui c'est un paradis_

_Mais le soir, dans le noir  
>Quand bien au chaud, votre journée s'achève<br>Vous pourrez nous inviter  
>A revenir chaque nuit dans vos rêves<em>

Il sauta par terre et poursuivit sa petite danse en sautillant, cette fois-ci.

_Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants  
>Dans l'île aux enfants<br>C'est tous les jours le printemps  
>C'est le pays joyeux des <em>vampires _heureux  
>Des monstres gentils<br>Oui c'est un paradis_

Il continua sa 'chorégraphie' jusqu'à ce que la musique s'achève. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, il remonta sur la table **(N/byme : Parce qu'elle tient encore debout ?)** et salua faisant tomber sa tête de Casimir par la même occasion alors que nous l'applaudissions pour sa performance on ne peut plus originale.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, please...<em>**

**_À la prochaine._**

**_Bsx, Hinaa._**


End file.
